Linda and the Paper boy
by raemie
Summary: Linda and Tom were told they could never be together. So instead they decide to run away and leave on the Titanic. Problem is their families catch up with them. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Title Linda and the Paper boy

Chapter 1 The Warning.

Linda smiled at the paper boy when he dropped the paper at the doorstep. He smiled and signalled towards the back of the corner shop. Linda nodded and when no one was looking , she followed him there. He took her in her his arms and they kissed. Linda sighed , everything was better when you were sixteen. Here she was with the nicest boy in the village , Tom Andrews and it was looked down upon him arents would kill her if they ever found out , she was in love with the Paper boy , after all her family owned a huge mansion and collected money from tennants every week. She wished her family knew she had tried to fight this love , but she couldn't. The moment she had set eyes on him , she knew it was to be. Linda broke away , she could hear her Father's voice in the distance.

" Dont go Linnie begged Tom , cant you wait another while."

Linda looked around the corner. " My Father is coming Tom , I have to go. I will see you later."

" Linda cried her Father , come along now. Your Mother has been hot pursuit of you. Where have you been."

" I was walking by the river Father. I needed a break."

Linda reached her house. Her brother Jack who was two years older than her rushed over. " Father , Mother needs to talk to you straight away."

" Linnie , you can walk with me , if you please. I was looking for you earlier today" he said crossing his arms as he walked.

" I was down by the river Jack."

Jack raised his eyesbrows " I looked there , you were no where to be seen. Mr Andrews the shopkeeper was worried today , seems his son Tom went missing for about an hour. He was later seen lurking about the grocery store. He disappeared again with a young girl about sixteen , with looks quite similar to yours."

" Well said Linda , the world is quite small after all. I'm sure everyone has look alike out there , wouldn't you agree."

" If I see you with him


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Caught out.

Linda made sure Jack had gone and she ran down towards the river. Tom was waiting for her. As soon as he saw her , he smiled and hugged her.

" Jack threatened to harm you , cried Linda. I didn't mean for this to happen."

Tom smiled. " I can handle Jack, Linnie it's you I worry about all the time."

" I worry said Tom , that you might anger your family. You need them. You are too young to be alone. I am seventeen and my Father is a tyrant. He has no influence on me whatsoever. Your family really care for you."

" I am not alone cried Linda , I have you , and I swear I would give everything up for you Tom. My Parents can survive without me."

Tom smiled and pulled Linda towards him. Slowly he lowered his head until their lips met. He placed his arm around her waist and they kissed , each one becoming more and more intense. He loved Linda with all of his heart. But their selfish Families could not see the logic in two young people falling in love and desperatly wanting to be with each other.

" Get off my Daughter" , yelled Linda's Father(Mr O' Connor). He pulled Tom of her , and threw him on the ground. Jack stepped in and started kicking him.

" No screamed Linda , leave him alone. Stop it Jack".

Linda tugged at Jacks arm and tried to pull him away. But Jack was far to strong and he shoved her onto the ground. Meanwhile Tom's Parents had arrived. His Father grabbed Tom and heaved him up from the ground. Soon the two families were glaring at each other.

" How could you shrieked Linda's Father even go near him".

" Toms Father joined in " You have some explaining to do Son , why were you with this girl."

" We love each other yelled Tom".

" Nonsence spat Linda's Father. Linda will tell you that. Go on Linnie , say it isn't so".

Linda's heart thumped wildly " I love him Father".

Jack looked angrilly between his sister and Tom. " All the boys you could have and you chose him. You must be crazy or very foolish."

" This is no story cried Toms Father. This isn't Romeo and Juliet , you cant do this to us. We have rights."

Tom clenched his fists and took hold of Linda's hand. " This is the way it is going to be."

Both of their Fathers shook their heads. Jack intervened , he grabbed Linda , and pulled her away. Toms Father took hold of his sons arm and dragged him away.

" And you stay away , they both yelled. Linda's Father yelled out to everyone. " If they are seen together again. I will make sure that boy of yours in hanged. I have contacts Andrews , you better remember that.

Linda kicked and screamed all the way home. Her Mother led her into the drawing room the following morning.

" We have some news Linda. You are to wed next week to Antony Hughes. Do you rememeber him. This wedding has been planned since the day you were born".

" No yelled Linda , I wont. I want Tom. I will not marry anyone but Tom".

Her Mother shook her head. "You are coming with us to America aboard a Ship. We are leaving tomorrow. However you wont be leaving until the day after. Jack will care for you till then , and we will meet the two of you on the ship. You have no choice Linda. You heard your Father , the boy will be hanged if you go near him." Her Mother smirked. If you love him as much as you say you do , is it not right to sacrifice your love , in order to save his life."

Linda screamed , picked the glass vase of the table and threw it at her Mother , she missed. " You are a cruel , evil woman. I hate you Mother , I hate you for destroying my life , taking the one thing I have ever cared about from me."

" You better pack Linda , you haven't much time."

Linda's Parents left the next day. She screamed in agony over the choices she had to make. This could not be , she would find a solution to this problem , somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Come with Me.

Tom slipped out of his bedroom window that night , and ran across the fields to Linda's house. He crept up to her window , climbed the wall and rapped lightly on the pane. Linda ran over and opened it. Tom climbed in and sat down on a chair. Linda sat on his lap and she kissed him over and over. She treated this like the last time she would ever see him again. His blue eyes sparkled and his dark hair was soft and shiny. He pulled back suddenly as he felt her tears brush against his skin. She had told him about what her parents had done.

" Dont cry Linnie".

" How can I not cry. Dont you see , this is our last time together. Tomorrow I will be leaving the country and I will be married of to a man , I do not love."

Tom sighed , a tear rolled down his cheeks. " I dont know what to say. Losing you , is a curse , and I am on the receiving end."

Linda bursted into hysterical sobs , her dress was stained with tears. Tom felt dreadfull , there must be something he could do.

" Come with me Linnie."

" What are you talking about Tom".

" I mean come with me to America. We can go ourselves. We will rise early in the morning , We can take the early train to Queenstown. We can board the Titanic together. I have friends in Massachusetts."

" Tom , my Parents will be on that Ship."

" Yes , but it's huge Linda. There will be at least a thousand people on it."

Linda smiled. " It's a nice thought Tom , but we dont have any tickets , and the Ship leaves Tomorrow. Jack is taking me to it tomorrow."

Tom laughed and dug deep into his pocket and pulled two tickets out. "I bought them today Linnie from a man for double the price. It was costly , but I got them. I thought long and hard last night. What do you say Linnie."

Linda nodded. " I told you , I cant survive without you Tom , well I wasn't lying. Now go home and pack. I'll see you at the crack of dawn."

Chapter 4 will be added soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Great Escape.

Linda woke up just as the sun had started to rise. She slipped out of bed and grabbed the bag with all her stuff. She had only brought the things she really needed. Many little ornaments and gagdets of all sorts were to be left behind and that upset her. She slid open the window and set off across the lawn. She spotted Tom outside.

" Linnie you're late. I thought you had changed your mind".

" Dont be silly Tom. Now come on we must hurry".

They both ran to the front gate , there a cart awaited them. Mr Gavin Duffy , Tom's cousin had agreed to take them to Queenstown.

"Sit in Linnie , I'll only be a minute".

" Dont move an inch or I'll blast you from here to England" came a loud voice. Jack was standing in front of the cart with a loaded shot gun.

Linda screamed and got out of the car.

" Get back in" cried Tom. Dont put yourself in danger for christs sake".

" He's my brother Tom , I know him. He wouldn't harm us would you Jack".

" Linda I forbid you to leave with him".

" Jack come with us. You can stay with us on the ship".

" You must be kidding Linda."

" Jack , for too long have our lives been controlled. Come on , lets take our lives and do what we want with them. I know for a fact , that you dont want to inherit Fathers land , you want to go to America and study law. "

Jack listened and lowered the gun. " He is the enemy Linda."

Tom spoke up , his voice firm and steady. " My Father made a mistake not I. Is it too much to ask for you not to judge me by him , but as a different person". Tom offered his hand. Jack sighed and shook it.

" I'll get my stuff. Linnie what about Mother and Father. They will find out."

" We will meet up with them. But Tom and I will meet in secret. I now realise that is the only way we can be together."


End file.
